


Hyperballad

by LaufeysKid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, sort of..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeysKid/pseuds/LaufeysKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones writes Jim a little something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperballad

**Author's Note:**

> This happened in a few seconds, I got the idea from Björk's Hyperballad: "I go through all this before you wake up, so I can feel happier to be safe again with you." It's sooo fluffy and probably very OOC but I HAD to write it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes!

The stars never seem so bright before I met you. 

It’s probably just the way I see them in your eyes, now.

Or maybe it’s just love, I can never tell when I’m around you. 

When I’m around you I just seem to forget all the pain, I’m not afraid of flying, of anything. You just have that thing about you, the way you make everyone trust you instantly, even if they’ve only known you for a couple of hours.

Or minutes.

The stars never seemed so bright because I never stopped and looked, never had the time for those silly things, I’m a doctor not some romantic poet! I never cared much for the small details, never thought they mattered and that’s probably what got me so broken. 

But you fixed me. I never thought I’d fall in love again and you fixed me. How could I have imagined? You are young and gorgeous, with your blond hair and your smile. I’m a grumpy old man, what ever did you see in me? It doesn’t matter, we’re together right? I can’t figure it out and I sometimes feel insecure, you know? But then I wake up with you next to me, and nothing matters, because I’m safe with you and I’d like to believe that you’re safe with me. I try to take care of you, even if you don’t like that.

How did I end up here, Jim? 

All my life I thought I’d stay in Georgia, just doing my job, I’d never leave Earth. Space seemed so terrifying, disease and danger and darkness (don’t forget the silence!) and here I am, CMO of a _starship_ for fuck’s sake. But it’s not scary anymore, not when I can look into those blue eyes every day and I just _know_ I belong here. 

No Jim, the stars never seemed so bright before because I was not by your side. 

You’re the romantic one, but I thought I’d let you know that I do love your silly captain ass.

(Dammit Jim! Don’t go around telling people about this, you cocky bastard, especially not Spock!)

(Have a nice day, don’t go around being stupid if you beam down to some planet!)

 

-LHM

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
